


Never Any Other Way

by g_girl143



Series: Two is Better Than One [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reylo - Freeform, Sex with Twins, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, blowjob, dp, kylo x rey - Freeform, mfm, porn with a bit of plot, reylo smut, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_girl143/pseuds/g_girl143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had all begun with a glance. Well, two glances, since she had been shocked at the sight of Kylo Ren, former master of the Knights of Ren, side by side with his Resistance Fighter Pilot twin brother, Ben Solo. Had it not been for the scar across Kylo’s face, it would’ve been impossible to tell them apart. And yet despite the way their lives had deviated at one point, they still shared the same posture, the same raven hair, the same deep voice, the same plump lips, and the same smouldering gaze which left Rey weak-kneed and writhing in her bed at night as she rubbed herself to a climax. That she felt both their attraction towards her only added fuel to the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Any Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU fic prompt in tumblr, wherein Kylo Ren and Ben Solo are twins and Rey is attracted to both. Fortunately, the twins don't mind sharing.  
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS AS THIS MIGHT NOT BE EVERYONE'S CUP OF TEA!  
> Unbeta'd, please forgive the mistakes.

Her mouth hung open, her breaths coming out in gasps as the two slick, toned, muscular bodies moved in rhythm against hers, their moans echoes of each other. Her mind was drawing a blank, her eyelashes fluttering while they throbbed, pulsated and slid in and out of her, raising her up to heights she never knew she could reach.

How she ended up there—sliding her lithe body between the Solo twins—was still a mystery unto itself. It had all happened so fast that her mind was still trying to catch up.

It had all begun with a glance. Well, two glances, since she had been shocked at the sight of Kylo Ren, former master of the Knights of Ren, side by side with his Resistance Fighter Pilot twin brother, Ben Solo. Had it not been for the scar across Kylo’s face, it would’ve been impossible to tell them apart. And yet despite the way their lives had deviated at one point, they still shared the same posture, the same raven hair, the same deep voice, the same plump lips, and the same smouldering gaze which left Rey weak-kneed and writhing in her bed at night as she rubbed herself to a climax. That she felt both their attraction towards her only added fuel to the fire.

Kylo, with all his impulsiveness and impatience had been the one to make a first move, suddenly pinning Rey against a wall at the Resistance base one night and kissing her until she surrendered herself to his arms, to his roaming hands then finally to his body in a dark corner of a supply room. What followed next was a torrid affair which lasted for months until Kylo had to leave on a dangerous mission, which not only left Rey distraught, but also starved for physical intimacy only he could satisfy.

In the weeks following Kylo’s departure, Ben had showered her with attention. He was sweeter than his brother, gentler, kinder with words, less prone to fits of temper, more inclined to smile. She quickly saw why the other Resistance fighters held him in high esteem, and soon, she too found herself enamored by him. So much so that by the time she fell into bed with him, it seemed as though it was a long time coming; an end to the drought; a pre-destined event. In Ben’s arms, she felt like a precious thing, cared for and worshipped.

Then, without warning, Kylo had returned.

Waiting for him by the hangar with Ben standing beside her had been one of the most excruciating moments of her life—unbearable in its awkwardness, in the fear the gripped her, the confusion. She had grown fond of Ben and his gentleness, yet she craved for Kylo’s raw power and animalistic attentions.

Kylo had stopped at his approach then, dark eyes staring into the mirror image that was his brother, then to her, then back to his brother again. She could sense the tension in the air, the unspoken words, and she knew then that Kylo knew.

Without a word, Ben had turned and walked away with determined steps, Kylo following suit with his hand gripping Rey’s arm like a vise, pulling her with them. She’d been too frightened by the fire in Kylo’s eyes, by the coldness she’d sensed in Ben that she’d remained silent, even as Kylo practically dragged her to his private quarters, Ben already waiting inside for them.

Then, to her shock, Kylo pulled her into a deep kiss, his hot tongue moving over and under hers, leaving her breathless. He pulled away just as she was starting to respond and before she could even think, she was spun around and pulled, this time to Ben’s open mouth.

The combination of disbelief and desire coursed through her veins, making her blood run hot. And when she felt Kylo’s lips and tongue over the side of her neck, she almost lost it.

“Kylo...Ben...I...”

“Rey...”

“Rey...”

Their deep baritones echoed in her ears, sending shivers down her spine as she felt their warm, solid bodies surround her petite form, their erections pressing at the small of her back and the flat of her tummy respectively.

Lips still moving on her face, on her shoulders, and on her nape, their hands roamed across her body, unbuttoning buttons, unzipping zippers and pulling down fabric until she was laid bare before them. They then led her to the king sized bed, laying her down before freeing themselves of their own garments and moving in to the mattress with her. And when she caught them sharing identical smiles and glances, she realized...

“You’ve wanted this,” she murmured. “You...both of you have wanted this...”

“We’ve fantasized about it...” Kylo whispered, trailing kisses up and down her tummy, his hot breath tickling her skin, “...fantasized about sharing you...”

“...fantasized about it constantly,” Ben agreed, his palms on her breasts, fingers teasing her taut nipples. “Ever since we laid eyes on you. We’ve wanted to do this.”

Their declaration of mutual desire for her, the relief of having been spared the anguish of choosing one of the other was one of the most liberating feelings she’d experienced in her entire existence. And so she surrendered herself to their attentions, their soft lips on her skin, the caresses from their long, elegant fingers.

A loud groan escaped her lips when she felt their mouths around each of her nipples, feeling them suckle and tug with their teeth, tongues rolling over and around the sensitive pink buds. Their fingers, which had earlier roamed across the plane of her stomach, were now travelling further downwards, spreading her legs and reaching into her core. And when she felt one set of fingers rubbing her clit and the other invading her wet inner folds, she let out a muffled cry.

“No need to hold out on us, Rey...scream all you like...”

“It’s just us now...just the three of us...”

Ben or Kylo, she couldn’t tell who was speaking. There was too much going on, too much sensations running up and down her body that she couldn’t think; only feel as their fingers rubbed and fucked her into an orgasm that made her whole body seize and quiver.

By the time she came down from the high, they were both kneeling on either side of her head, their cocks hard and throbbing above her. It only took one look from their equally dark eyes for her to know what they wanted, and so she rose to her knees, took both their cocks in her soft palms and began kissing and licking at the shafts, interchanging from one twin to the other until she was taking them in her mouth.

They groaned, moving their hips when Rey’s lips surrounded their flesh, both their hands gripping the back of her head which they had since freed of her three-tiered buns. Rey felt herself grow wetter when Kylo seized control of her head and began fucking her face, the way he loved to do during those stolen nights she’d spent with him, while Ben was content with having Rey’s expert hand moving furiously up and down his cock.

The twins pulled back unexpectedly. Rey looked at them in askance. She knew they were close. She could tell with by their labored breathing and pulsing, angry red members that they were ready to burst but they were holding themselves back.

As if they could read her mind, they shook their head at the same time and knelt down beside her.

“No, not yet,” Ben muttered, cupping her face and pulling her into a deep kiss before nudging her towards his brother’s face for another tongue-laden kiss.

“We still have plans for you,” Kylo murmured between kisses, then in one swift move, turned her over on her stomach. “So brother, would you like to go first?”

“No, you can go first.”

She wasn’t sure what they meant, but it became clear when Kylo lifted her up on her fours and Ben positioned himself in front of her. She could feel the tip of Kylo’s cock prodding at her entrance from behind while Ben guided the tip of his to her mouth, the velvet head smooth against her lips.

One push forward, and the twins were engulfed in her wetness, one in her mouth, the other in her cunt.

“Oh, fuck, Rey...”

“Oh, Maker, Rey...”

They grunted and moaned her name as they moved in and out of her, and Rey’s mind reeled at the realization that the two men she cared for the most were actually physically connected to her all at once. The thought made her heart skip several beats, and she moved her body back and forth, clenching and unclenching her inner walls for Kylo and sucking and rolling her tongue around for Ben.

The two men groaned—a chorus of guttural, anguished cries as the three of them moved forwards and backwards against each other, the bed creaking with their actions, sweat dripping down their bodies while that familiar sensation began to build up inside them until finally, they exploded, Kylo spilling deep inside Rey, splashing her walls with his seed, Ben unleashing himself into her eager mouth. She milked them both for all they were worth, savouring every last drop until they let her go, and she crumpled in a heap on the bed.

She was still trying to catch her breath when they once again, slipped on either side of her, showering her face and neck with kisses. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kylo take a bottle of lube and begin rubbing the clear substance in his hand before the hand disappeared behind her.

She gasped when she felt his finger probe her asshole.

“Shh...shh...” Ben hushed and planted her face with kisses. “Relax, Rey, relax...”

“You’re going to enjoy this,” Kylo whispered in her ear, his voice so full of want and promise that it sent a jolt down Rey’s spine, even as he continued probing deeper into her ass, the lube making his digit move in and out with ease.

This wasn’t the first time he had fingered her asshole. In fact, he had gone further than that. Kylo had been the one to deflower her in more ways than one, and though she had since come to enjoy taking him from behind, she knew that tonight would be completely different.

“Just relax and let us in,” Ben breathed, and soon, she felt his fingers join in, this time moving in and out of her cunt.

The twins continued with their ministrations, their hot, slippery bodies on either side of hers, their lips murmuring endearments as they slid their digits simultaneously into her holes until she found herself finally relaxing into their embrace. They stayed that way for a few more minutes, just sliding against each other, murmuring, prodding, moaning, breaths mingling and sweat mixing until they brought her to another set of pleasurable spasms that rippled through her belly and forced a choked moan from her throat.

Kylo pulled out his fingers and moved to kneel behind her, his large hands spreading her ass cheeks.

She saw him smile at his brother. “She’s ready.”

She saw Ben nod, then felt him lift her up so he could settle himself beneath her, guiding and aligning himself before slowly pushing his hardened flesh inside her wet pussy. She gasped loudly, still sensitive from her recent orgasm, and now she felt full again, heat radiating from where she and Ben were joined.

“Mmm...Rey...you always feel so good...”

“Oh Ben...”

He kissed her then, engulfing her in his strong arms before guiding her into position. Then, she felt the head of Kylo’s cock circle the rim of her now widened and lubricated asshole, nudging in gently before slipping inside.

“Oh Maker!” she screamed then, not from pain, not from fear, but from the sheer fullness, the sheer pleasure wracking through her. She had done this countless times with Kylo, but to have Ben inside her as well, to have them separated by but a thin layer of muscle, to have them both inside her, connected to her at the same time, it felt unlike anything Rey had ever imagined, and she ended up writhing and clenching and unclenching.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Rey, you’re going to make me cum!”

It wasn’t Kylo, but Ben who had shouted out—prim and proper Ben, cursing for all he was worth. It was exhilarating. It was intoxicating. It was downright addicting.

Then, Kylo began thrusting, eliciting a series of curses from her and his brother.

 “Fuck! Oh fuck, Rey!”

“Oh, fuck!” Rey cursed along with Kylo. It was a different sensation all together, the pressure in her insides pleasurable beyond compare, and she knew now that after this, she would never want it any other way.

Ben began to thrust inside her as well, alternating his movements with his brother, their hands holding her in place, Kylo’s on her hips, Ben’s on the small of her back. She began moving with them as well until all three of them found their rhythm. It was slow, the friction delicious, and Rey knew the twins wanted to savor the sensations as much as she did, and so they had continued with their languorous lovemaking, their moans melding into a melody only they could hear and appreciate.

Then, Kylo began moving faster, and the effect rippled through Rey and Ben until Rey found herself half gasping and half screaming in ecstasy as the twins thrust in and out of her, their hard, slippery cocks rubbing her insides into a frenzy of sensations that made her mind go blank.

One final thrust, and they all came undone.

“Rey!”

“Rey!”

“Kylo! Ben!”

She felt them, the liquid heat of them burst inside her at the same time, her muscles tightening around their cocks as her body rocked through her own orgasm, her screams meshing with theirs and echoing throughout the room until they were left gasping for air.

Once the last of the spasms faded away, the twins slipped out of her and lay beside her, their muscular arms wrapped protectively around her, lips still pressing against her skin as though they could never get enough of the taste of her.

She sighed into them, revelling at the warmth of their bodies, marvelling at the emotions in their whispered endearments. They were hers now, she thought, and she was theirs. Not just Kylo’s; not just Ben’s, but theirs.

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I've written in years and first three way smut I've ever written, also first anal sex in a fic, so yeah, this fic has de-virginized me LOL! Hope you guys enjoyed this though.


End file.
